


Poor guy just wanted to sleep

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Supportive Jeff, but the poor guy just wants sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Jeff just wanted to sleep, not hear what he did that night.Bro x bro Smut don't like don't read
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Gordon Tracy, John Tracy/Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Kudos: 3





	Poor guy just wanted to sleep

"Gords..." alan moaned softly, Gordon smiled and nuzzled his neck, keeping his thrusts slow and soft.

Alan leaned back to lay against Gordon, him inevitably the bigger spoon.

Gordon's hand slid around his throat and held it loosely, speeding up a little. Alan moaned loudly.

"You want us to get caught?" Gordon sighed pleasurably, Alan gasped softly.

"Sorry.. it just feels good.." he moaned, Gordon grinned and shuffled around a little to kiss him softly, laying back down behind him and continuing that pace.

What they hadn't known was that they had already been caught, they had never shut the door properly and their older brothers stood amused from the doorway.

It was dark enough they weren't noticed, the three were gathering ideas of their own.

Mostly them wanting to show them how to really make someone feel good, or just leave them be and get off.

Didn't matter, it started to rain outside softly, and if thunder was heard, they'd most definitely be shown from the lightning that'd most likely follow.

John stood up properly at the sound ushering the other two away quietly, much to their disappointment.

Gordon moved to hold Alan's waist with one arm the other over his mouth. 

Gordon thrusted into him harder, Alan creating sounds of helplessness in his pleasure.

"Gordon~ please~" it came out as a muffled plea, Alan whimpered softly as he was rolled onto his knees and hands, Gordon giving it twice as hard from behind.

Alan pulled a pillow underneath him and hugged it tightly, hiding his face in it to muffle his moans.

"Gords!" He gasped involuntary, Gordon grinned and striked that spot again, Alan looked like he wanted to moan but couldn't.

Gordon grinned and thrusted into that spot, reducing the youngest to a moaning wreck.

"Mmn.. ah!.. Gordo.. m.. close!~" he panted out, Gordon only managing to catch some words, but each made him thrust into him harder, wanting Alan to come undone for him.

Scott and virgil snuck back to peak through the doorway, hands down eachothers pants stroking eachother softly.

John peaked out of his bedroom, sighing as he caught the two back there. He pulled them back and into his bedroom.

"Come here you horny shits.."

Alan moaned loudly as Gordon came inside of him with him, Gordon smiled and laid down over his back.

"I love y-" Gordon was cut off by a very very loud moan and sounded like it was from John.

That moment a door flew open. "Look I'm all for you boys liking eachother but oh my god if you dont at least try to keep it down so help me!" They father shouted, causing them to burst put in laughter.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Gordon paused to shut the door and cuddle Alan again. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Alan giggled, hearing another muffled moan from John, although this time it was probably just to piss off their father.

A door flew open, followed by another and some screams, and some laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Gordon mumbled, Alan shrugged and yawned.

"Dont know too tired to care.." he replied, cuddling up to his slightly older brother.

Gordon smiled and pulled the blanket over them, careful to tuck it in around Al's shoulders and under the side of his own back, holding him close as he drifted off.

Gordon smiled softly and kissed his forehead, he too falling asleep rather quickly.

Around an hour or so later, John limped in quietly, biting his lip with a smile, resting on one leg for the majority of the time he spent tucking in Alan and Gordon, smile growing as he saw them go back to hugging eachother in their sleep.

He tucked the blanket over their shoulders, carefully giving them both forehead kisses before retreating back to his bedroom, closing the door with a soft click.

He smiled again when he saw how much of a mess his bed was, all thanks to the two laying on it, one brunette fast asleep with the darker haired male looked at him tiredly.

He lifted the blanket off of him and welcomed him to cuddle again, smirking when he saw John had a slight limp.

"Ass that sore hm?" He teased tiredly as John crawled over him to lay between himself and Scott.

"You try taking two of us up your ass, feels good," John groaned teasingly, "afterwards? Eh... not so much.."

Scott hummed softly in amusement, arm sliding under John's waist while the other reached over him for Virgil, who also did the same. John shifted slightly in their arms until they were all comfortable, smiling softly as they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
